


not a love story.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is the Pushy Friend, F/M, He's also a sexual little fucker who likes to make his friends uncomfortable, Implied Bottom John Murphy, John Murphy Is a Little Shit (The 100), Raven is trying her best, but i see them as being best friends for this, enjoy, implied memori, or it could be poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: From my Tumblr prompt, "my new romance-obsessed friend asked me who my last date was with and i was too embarrassed to say i’ve never been on a date so i blurted your name and it turns out they know you’ murven"
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Series: The 100 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275407
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	not a love story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Enjoy these really old fics I wrote!

"Clarke." She groans and swivels her hips in order to not hit her injured knee off of one of the many tables in the place but Raven is headed to a particular table that Raven, Octavia, and Clarke had claimed as their own. Octavia wasn't able to show up today - her big brother, Bellamy, had asked her help in picking up an engagement ring for his girlfriend, Echo - and it made Raven almost cancel. 

She likes Clarke - she truly does - but Clarke can be...a lot and in the worst ways, Clarke doesn't know when to take no for an answer but Clarke has also become a bit more intolerable since, after they had found out about Finn cheating on both of them with each other and Clarke had found a relationship with a girl named Lexa, she had been encouraging Raven to move back into the dating scene - this was one of the many instances in which Clarke would not take no for an answer it irritated Raven very badly. 

" - I mean, Finn always had cute dates set up," she starts and Raven is grateful to be sitting down because otherwise, she would be quite fucked but it isn't so when her stomach drops. Finn took her on dates? But Clarke continues, staring down at coffee that is leaking down the side of her cup and asks pointedly, "But have you been on a date since his?" 

Raven doesn't know why she says what she does but when she thinks about dating, she considers the boy in front of her in her philosophy lectures with sapphire blue eyes and a pouty mouth that she either wants to kiss or wants down beneath the waistband of her jeans so she blurts out, "I was on a date Saturday, actually." 

"With who?!?" Clarke's eyes widen to the point where Raven would be alarmed for her if it was anyone other than Clarke. 

Clarke has a tendency of being overdramatic though, in a way that lessens Raven's concern for her. 

She takes a careful sip of her coffee, letting the sweet taste of it sink in while she tries to think of an excusable lie. "Well...there's this cute guy in my philosophy class named Murphy and it was with him - does your coffee have too much sugar? I think mine does." 

"Woah, woah." Clarke holds up a hand to stop Raven's talking before she asks carefully, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "Murphy? Like John Murphy?" 

Shit. Her heartbeat speeds up and her next exhale is louder than necessary. She looks up at Clarke, probably doing an alright imitation of a deer-in-the-headlights and nods a single time. 

She had just been reaching out and had thought of the boy who sits in front of her in philosophy; for the past two months, he had sat beside a pretty girl named Emori - she knew from a group project - and they would sit too close, lean on each other and he would whisper things into her ear with a smirk that felt private and Raven was jealous. Jealous of this beautiful boy she didn't know and wanting to be part of his little world. 

"Holy shit!" Clarke is going to ruin the peace of another little world she has, Raven thinks and automatically knows it isn't fair; it's not Clarke's fault Finn can't keep it in his goddamn pants. The thoughts still come though, of not being enough. "My mom was friends with his dad before... you know? Or do you know? I don't suppose that's something you bring up on a first date. It was a first date, right?" 

"Yeah." She answers, clearing her throat and taking another sip of her coffee. "But I don't think there will be another." 

She can clear this up. Make it seem like no big deal, but her heart is still pounding in her chest. 

"Why?" Clarke asks, back to looking concerned and Raven ices her drink, feeling like she needs time. She loves her friend but going through all of her emotions like this is exhausting. 

Raven shrugs, pretending to be casual and just replies with, "Gave him my number, been three days and he hasn't texted or called so..." 

She shrugs. Perfect, a fine portrait of not giving a damn and Clarke looks satiated before leaning up, an idea glistening fresh in her eyes. It scares Raven. 

"Let's make a call."

 _She has Murphy's phone number?_ Raven wants to scream but simply nods dumbly and then Clarke pulls out her phone and as the phone rings, Raven wants to die. 

"Hello?" He rasps and it sounds like he was sleeping - which Raven knows is going to haunt her later in imagining him talking to her in the morning after being with her for the night. 

Clarke talks before Raven can say anything, "You're an asshole, Murphy." 

He groans and muffled, she can imagine his face pressed into his pillow - or Emori, but that thought makes her feel sick. "Yeah, yeah, what did I do this time?" 

Clarke raises her eyebrows and makes eye contact with Raven and she looks too pissed off for Raven to feel safe correcting her. "You're familiar with Raven Reyes?" 

He pauses for a moment and she can imagine the crinkle between his eyebrows, "Uh...Yeah?" 

"The girl you haven't texted back?" 

"...What?" He asks but then laughs, "Oh, her. Is she with us right now?" 

Clarke swallows hard and admits, "Yes." 

He laughs again and Raven smiles at the noise. It's a nice sound, despite her worries, that she had only seen the phantoms of go across his face. "Am I on speakerphone?" 

"Yeah." Clarke squints again. 

She can practically hear Murphy's smirk but she still feels compelled when he offers out the words, sounding genuine. "Tell her she's beautiful." 

Clarke looks taken back and tries to interrupt, "I already told you you're on speakerpho-" 

"I jerked off thinking about her last night," he says and Clarke's gasp and her knowing he's just going with it makes her laugh. 

She laughs but her brain runs wild with his words. "Murphy? Stop." 

"Yes, Mistress." He teases before admitting, "So I'm a dick, who hasn't texted you back?" 

She smiles and continues, "Yes." 

He laughs and sighs, pretending to be upset. "Well, _Mistress_ , I lost your number. Think I can have it again?" 

She gives it to him smiling. 

Maybe good things can come out of spending time with Clarke. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments keep me livin'!


End file.
